zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
SOS
When a huge ship runs aground on the coast, it's up to you to lead a rescue mission. You'll be racing against both the tide and the undead to reach the survivors in time. Cast * Simon Lauchlan * Jody Marsh * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * Sara Smith Plot Mayday! You are cutting wood with Runners 3 and 4 when Sam interrupts with news of a disturbing mayday transmission from the coast. Use The Ropes You arrive at the beach and are greeted by the shipwreck. Janine and Runner 3 suspects foul play. Contact With The Enemy Runner 4 is suspicious of the militaristic atmosphere on board, and Janine reminds you to keep your guard up. Think Of The Children You receive another desperate transmission from the remaining Aurora survivors, who can now see you. Nice To See You Sam spots some lifeboats, but the ship is beached and the release lever is engulfed by zombies. However you are saved in the nick of time... Transcript SIMON LAUCHLAN: You alright out there, Four? JODY MARSH: Good haul over here! SAM YAO: Sorry, guys. Sorry to interrupt your pastoral interlude. Runner Five, I need you to make your way westwards, quick as you can. SIMON LAUCHLAN: We’re not just having fun here, you know. Not playing hide and seek in the trees. Well, not much. Definitely not anymore. We’re cutting down wood. You know, to burn? For heat and light? JANINE DE LUCA: We wouldn’t ask if it weren’t important. Runner Five, get moving. Toward the coast. We’ve had a disturbing transmission. SAM YAO: Oh, you can’t just say that. Makes it sound all sinister. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Anyway, if it’s something sinister, we’re coming too. Right, Jody? JODY MARSH: I love sinister! The sinister-er, the merrier. Unless it gets too sinister. The sinister-er, the merrier, up to a point! JANINE DE LUCA: Fine. Fine, that’s probably a good idea, actually. We’ve had a mayday call from a small cruise liner that’s run aground, and the end of the message is… well… SAM YAO: I’m just going to play it to you. Saves time. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, I’m not sure that that’s - plays AURORA CAPTAIN: beeps Message repeats. Mayday, mayday. I am the captain of the vessel Aurora, late of the Capertown Line. Until the end of the world, at least. We’re beat here off the flats, hull below the waterline. Fifteen souls aboard. Living souls, that is. We’re trapped in the bridge. Saloon deck full of the living dead. We’re carrying supplies - cargo hold’s full of food, electrical equipment, tools, fuel. Mayday, mayday. Calling on local known townships to assist. New Canton, Abel Township, Red Settlement - SAM YAO: His intel’s out of date. AURORA CAPTAIN: And I’m told to ask for Janine. Or for Runner Five, at Abel Township, lately arrived by helicopter, shot down by rocket launcher. Runner Five, of Abel Township. JANINE DE LUCA: Not that out of date. We need to find out what’s going on. Runner Five? I hope you’re running. AURORA CAPTAIN: Message repeats. Mayday, mayday. waves, seagulls SAM YAO: Can you see it yet? Headcam transmission’s a bit fuzzy this far out. JODY MARSH: Just coming around the headland now, Sam. Wow, it’s big! Like a huge beached whale lying half up against the cliffs. I never realized they were that big out of water. It looks sort of sad. JANINE DE LUCA: Anthropomorphism, presumably because you know it’s crawling with the living dead. Runners, there’s a ship there, at least, so it’s not a lie, but we have no idea why someone on that vessel is calling for Runner Five by name. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Could be a trick of Van Ark’s. I know he’s an equal opportunity hater, but I imagine that Five’s raid on his lab complex puts you right in the firing line. JANINE DE LUCA: Indeed. Or it could just be that the news of a helicopter brought down by a rocket launcher has travelled, and they hope to make a personal connection to someone who might help them. SAM YAO: Yeah, so, what we’re saying is be careful, guys. Be super, super, extra specially careful, making sure to pay attention to any potential traps. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Three, I presume you have the ropes from your expedition to the woodland? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Dib dib dob. Always prepared, Jenny. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, I know. Working on the proposition that the distress call might be genuine and valuable supplies might be lost - SAM YAO: And people! JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, yes, and people might be lost when the tide comes in and the ship goes down, I suggest that you scramble up the cliffs to that vessel as quickly as possible. Use your ropes to board, and head to the right, towards the bridge. SAM YAO: And if you see anything remotely, well, you know – suspicious, get out of there, okay? I mean, like - JODY MARSH: You mean, if we see anyone trying to shoot us, bite us, or kidnap us and turn us into hideous frozen half-zombies test subjects? SAM YAO: Yeah, well, you know what to do. JODY MARSH: Run? SAM YAO: Yeah, that. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Okay, there you go, Five. We’re all on deck now. Quick run around the whole perimeter, guys? See what’s what? JODY MARSH: Good plan. Feels creepy, doesn’t it? All still and quiet, and the mist on the sea, like the ship might’ve been here for a thousand years… SIMON LAUCHLAN: I think you’ll find it feels creepy because of the faint moaning of the undead from belowdecks, love. JODY MARSH: Yeah, that, too. It’s weird. Can’t see anyone around - not humans, not zombies. Only, it’s all really orderly, isn’t it? For a cruise ship. Like, all these neatly painted signs with numbers and letters. No deck chairs, no beach balls. Looks more, sort of, I dunno – regimented? JANINE DE LUCA: Keep your eyes open. We don’t know what’s happened here. Runners, head towards the rear of the ship. Yes, the way you’re going. If I’m reading these plans correctly, you should pass the door to – “fo'c’s'le”. “Foke-sell”? “Foke-sail”? SAM YAO: Those aren’t even the plans of this ship, Janine. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, yes, but it’s a similar type of vessel. Runners, head for the large door on your right. If you pull them open, you should find a staircase up to the bridge. SAM YAO: You’re not sure, though. JANINE DE LUCA: Remember what the Major says. “In war, no plan survives contact with the enemy”, Mister Yao. SAM YAO: But this isn’t a - ! No, just be careful, okay, guys? JODY MARSH: We will! We are! Always careful, aren’t we, Five? Okay, we’re getting to the doors now. Just lifting up the bolt, and - SIMON LAUCHLAN: Ah. Jenny, um, you know I don’t like to criticize, but um, that wasn’t exactly the stairway up to the bridge. More a sort of - JODY MARSH: - holding area full of the living dead? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, well put. Come on, back the way we came. Run! moans SAM YAO: Okay, so, situation report. sighs We still haven’t located the bridge, where we think there might be some survivors. That’s not good. And there are forty or fifty shambling zombies following you. That’s really not good! And they’ve cut you off from the rope ladder you used to get onto the ship. That’s laughs I’m going to have to say, extra specially not good! Anyone got any good news for me? JODY MARSH: Doesn’t seem like this is a trap laid by Van Ark? Unless his big plan for us is, uh, get us killed by zombies, which is sort of an occupational hazard anyway. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, if we keep circling around with the zoms chasing us, we should come back to the rope ladder, yeah? JANINE DE LUCA: I think I’ve definitely located the entrance to the bridge now, Mister Yao. SAM YAO: Oh, okay. Better than I thought, then. And those aren’t fast zombies, just the regular medium-slow ones, and no matter how regimented and un-cruise liner-y this ship looks, the zoms all look like holiday-makers, to be honest. Sunglasses, I think there’s one wearing the remains of a water ring on what used to be its waist, or maybe its thigh. laughs That guy really should have rethought those Bermuda shorts! Even without being undead - JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao. SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, I know. Don’t speak ill of the dead. But seriously, those shorts! JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao! That repeating transmission – it’s changed. plays AURORA CAPTAIN: Help us. You have to help us! We can see you. Three runners. Are you from Abel Township? There are only five of us left alive now. One got bitten and didn’t tell the others, and… oh God, they’re all around the bridge. They’re banging on the door. There’s nowhere left to run. Please help us. Please! You see that side door? To the upper deck, that you’re coming to now? If you could just draw a few of them off, we could – we could – please! Two of the people left alive are children. SAM YAO: Door on the left, then? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Sounds like it’s full of zoms. JODY MARSH: Well, when I get it open, be prepared to run. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Come on, Five. Make as much noise as you can. And run! moans SIMON LAUCHLAN: Come on, run this way! JODY MARSH: We’re running out of ship! Can’t jump in the water, we’re on a beach. Can’t jump down at all, we’re about a hundred feet above the rocks. We’re going to die! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Zoms to the left of us, zoms to the right of us… SAM YAO: Yeah, don’t finish that sentence. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, the zoms we let out earlier have met up with the zoms we just let out! Sam, Jody’s right. We’re running out of ship. Any bright ideas? SAM YAO: Uh, there are those lifeboats hanging over the deck. JANINE DE LUCA: Those are hardly going to be any use, even if they could get to them, Mister Yao. As Runner Four pointed out, they’re on dry land, at least until the tide comes in. SAM YAO: No, but if they could like, release them? Drop them on the deck, in the zoms’ way, block their approach - SIMON LAUCHLAN: Nah, it’s too late, Sam. We passed the release lever about thirty meters ago. It’s swarming with zoms, now. JODY MARSH: screams They’re coming up from belowdeck! Look, up the stairs in front of us! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Um, Sam? We’re… we’re going to die. rattles, lifeboats crash to the deck SAM YAO: Holy – you did it! You dropped the lifeboats! Broke straight through the upper deck, squashed the zoms! Roll that one over and you’ll block more from coming up the stairs. Well done, guys! SIMON LAUCHLAN: We… we didn’t do it. JODY MARSH: We passed the lever thirty meters back, we said! SAM YAO: Then who - JANINE DE LUCA: Who’s that figure on the upper deck? On the roof. I didn’t see her there before. footsteps SARA SMITH: Runner Three, Runner Five, Runner Four – nice to see you all again.Category:Mission Category:Season Two